encyklopediainterneticafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
LulzSec
Plik:LulzSec-logo.jpg Co to jest? LulzSec (a.k.a Lulz Security) (zobacz hasło: Lulz) grupa hackerów komputerowych o ktorych zaczęło być głośno w Maju 2011 po wzięciu przez nich odpowiedzialności za ataki na wiele różnych poważnych serwisów. Używają oni ataków typu Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) i SQL injection by unieszkodliwiać strony. Historia hakowania LulzSec - wydarzenia Grupa udostępnia skradzione informacje na swojej stronie w formie plików .txt lub torrentów na swojej stronie w serwisie The Pirate Bay. Dzieje się to często w piątki, więc grupa stworzyła hash tag "#fuckfbifriday", którego używają w tweetach. 5 maja 2011: FOX Pierwszy znany hack tej grupy rozpoczął się 5 maja 2011 - zaatakowali Fox Broadcasting Company, w rezultacie dostając się do bazy danych uczestników show "X Factor", przez co LulzSec przejął osobiste dane 73,000 uczestników The earliest known hack attributed to the group began on May 5th, 2011 against Fox Broadcasting Company, which resulted in the breach of TV talent show X Factor contestants database and 73,000 applicants’ personal information. 10 maja zdobyte informacje zostały opublikowane. Plik:Lulzsectweet1.png http://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/66648067281141760 27 maja – 6 czerwiec: SONY Pomiędzy końcem maja a początkiem czerwca 2011, baza danych międzynarodowej firmy Sony została zaatakowana przez hackerów, którzy uzyskali tysiące informacji o użytkownikach takich jak "imiona, hasła, adresy e-mail, adresy domowe, daty urodzenia." LulzSec twierdził, że użył ataku "SQL injection" i że byli motywowani działaniami prawnymi Sony w stosunku do George'a Hotz'a - hackera, który odblokował iPhone'a, a także ujawnił podobne informacje o konsoli PlayStation 3 w grudniu 2010. Plik:Lulzsectweet2.png http://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/72823208465805312 LulzSec zhackował bazy danych Sony Music Japan, Sony Pictures, SonyBMG Netherlands i SonyBMG Belgium. Grupa twierdziła, że uzyskali dane 1,000,000 kont, Sony jednak twierdzi, że prawdziwa liczba to około 37,500. Niektóre z danych zostały podobno użyte przy oszustwach. 29 maja: PBS Plik:Lulzsechackpbs.png 29 maja 2011, LulzSecowi udało się dostać do kilku sieciowych własności PBS - także ich oficjalnej strony i konta w serwisie Twitter. Strona główna PBS została zastąpiona obrazkiem popularnego Nyan Cata z napisem “all your base are belong to lulzsec” co odnosi się do znanego rownież w Polsce mema All Your Base Are Belong To Us. Grupa twierdziła, iż była to odpowiedź na stronniczy dokument o WikiLeaks, nadawany w jednym z epizodów "PBS Frontline". Byli także odpowiedzialni za opublikowany fałszywy artykuł, w którym napisali, że słynny raper 2Pac, zmarły w 1996 roku, został odnaleziony w Nowej Zelandii, gdzie żyje z innym znanym, zmarłym raperem - Biggie Smalls. 15 czerwca: CIA LulzSec wziął odpowiedzialność za atak powodujący niedostępność strony internetowej amerykańskiego Central Intelligence Agency - CIA w tweecie na obrazku poniżej 15 czerwca 2011r. Według reportera serwisu Gawker.com Adriana Chena atak mial na celu zrobienie wrażenia na użytkowniku serwisu Twitter - Quadrapocdacone: This afternoon, Quadrapodacone and Lulzsec got into a Twitter flame war, after Quadrapodacone mocked Lulzsec for taking on only “soft targets” like video game companies and PBS. (Lulzsec has since deleted its side of the conversation.) PL: Tego popołudnia Quadrapodacone i LulzSec rozpoczęli flame war, po tym jak Quadrapodacone szydził z LulzSec za obieranie sobie "miękkich (delikatnych) celów", takich jak firmy produkujące gry video oraz PBS. (LulzSec usunął od tego czasu swoją stronę konwersacji.) Plik:Lulzsectweet3.pnghttp://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/81115804636155906 15 czerwca: Wojna z 4chanem 15 czerwca 2011, na stronie VentureBeat został opublikowany artykuł, w którym podano informację, iż LulzSec zaczął atakować użytkowników znanego imageboarda 4chan.org oraz jego tajemniczą grupę określaną mianem "Anonymous". The sparring began when LulzSec initiated a “DDoS Party,” which was a set of large-scale distributed denial of service attacks on several gaming servers and websites that brought a lot of games offline. EVE Online, League of Legends and Minecraft all faced outages or significant latency problems. That was enough to get the attention of “/v/,” an internal image sharing board on 4chan.org that focuses on video games. PL: Sparing rozpoczął się gdy LulzSec rozpoczął "DDoSową imprezę" - zbiór ataków DDoS na dużą skalę wycelowanych w servery i strony internetowe kilku gier, co spowodowało ich problemy techniczne. EVE Online, League of Legends, i Minecraft stanęły przed problemem przerw lub poważnych opóźnień. To wystarczyło, by zwrócić uwagę "/v/" - wewnętrznego imageboarda serwisu 4chan.org skupiającego się na grach video. 17 czerwca: Wyparcie się ataku na firmę SEGA 17 czerwca 2011, znany developer gier video - firma SEGA wysłała e-mail do użytkowników sieci SEGA Pass, ujawniając, że sieć została zaatakowana przez grupę hakerow i nieznana liczba prywatnycch informacji o użytkownikach została wykradziona (informacje takie jak e-mail, data urodzenia): “Over the last 24 hours we have identified that unauthorised entry was gained to our Sega Pass database,” the company said. “We immediately took the appropriate action to protect our consumers’ data and isolate the location of the breach. We have launched an investigation into the extent of the breach of our public systems.” PL: “W ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin zidentyfikowaliśmy nieautoryzowany dostęp do bazy danych SEGA Pass” poinformowała firma.“Natychmiast przedsięwzięliśmy odpowiednie kroki by uchronić dane naszych użytkowników oraz odizolować miejsce włamania. Wszczęliśmy dochodzenie w zakresie włamania do naszych systemów publicznych.” Następnego dnia, LulzSec skomentował wydarzenia, stwierdzając w tweecie, że nie byli zamieszani w atak na SEGA Pass. W tweecie powiedzieli, że uwielbiają konsolę Dreamcast i że w odwecie pomogą firmie zniszczyć hakerów którzy ich zaatakowali: Plik:Lulzsectweet4.png http://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/81765889329991680 17 czerwca: LulzSec zaprzecza pogłoskom o rzekomej wojnie z Anonymous 17 czerwca 2011, LulzSec ogłosił na Twitterze, iż nie jest w stanie wojny z Anonymous, oraz przekazał dalej tweet YourAnonNews stwierdzający to samo: Plik:Lulzsectweet5.png http://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/81748529609048064 Plik:Youranonnewstweet1.png http://twitter.com/#!/YourAnonNews/status/81754107299373056 19 czerwca – Opercja Anti-Security (#AntiSec) 19 czerwca 2011, LulzSec opublikował oświadczenie w serwisie pastebin - link - ogłaszając, że będą współpracować z Anonymous w atakach na agencje rządowe. Welcome to Operation Anti-Security (#AntiSec) – we encourage any vessel, large or small, to open fire on any government or agency that crosses their path. We fully endorse the flaunting of the word “AntiSec” on any government website defacement or physical graffiti art. We encourage you to spread the word of AntiSec far and wide, for it will be remembered. To increase efforts, we are now teaming up with the Anonymous collective and all affiliated battleships. PL: Witamy w Operacji Anti-Security (#AntiSec) - zachęcamy każdy statek (ma to związek z nazwą konta na Twitterze - "The Lulz Boat" - przyp. aut.) mały czy duży, do otworzenia ognia w kierunku każdego rządu lub agencji, która przecina jego drogę. W pełni popieramy wstawianie słowa "AntiSec" na każdej rządowej stronie internetowej lub wszelkie fizyczne dzieła grafitti. Zachęcamy do propagowania slowa AntiSec wzdłuż i wszerz, będzie to pamiętane. By zwiększyć starania, będziemy współpracować z grupą Anonymous i wszelkimi stowarzyszonymi okrętami wojennymi. 20 czerwca – SOCA 20 czerwca 2011, LulzSec zdołał unieszkodliwić stronę internetową brytyjskiej agencji "Serious Organized Crime Agency" (SOCA) atakiem DDoS jako część operacji Anti-Security. Plik:Lulzsectweet6.png http://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/82836801731043328 21 czerwca: Aresztowanie rzekomego członka LulzSec 21 czerwca 2011, 19-latek Ryan Cleary został aresztowany przez brytyjską policję za rzekomą próbę unieszkodliwienia postrony internetowej policji. Według PCWorld - link - jego aresztowanie ma związek ze śledztwem dotyczącym ataków LulzSec: The Metropolitan Police Central e-Crime Unit (PCeU) said the teenager was detained following an investigation into network intrusions and distributed denial-of-service (DDOS) attacks against “a number of international business and intelligence agencies by what is believed to be the same hacking group.” PL: Centralna jednostka metropolitalnej policji przeciwko cyberprzestępstwom poinformowała, że nastolatek został zatrzymany w sprawie dochodzenia dotyczącego włamań do sieci i ataków DDoS przeciwko "wielu międzynarodowym biznesom i agencjom wywiadowczym, przez co uważa się, że to ta sama grupa hackerów." LulzSec zaprzeczył doniesieniom, że Ryan jest częścią ich grupy. Hostował on tylko jeden z wielu pokojów czatowych IRC na swoim serverze. Plik:Lulzsectweet7.pnghttp://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/83244937847652352 21 czerwca: Strony brazylijskiego rządu Plik:Lulzsecbraziltweet1.png 21 czerwca, południowoamerykański oddział grupy LulzSec (Twitter - @LulzSecBrazil) rozpoczął ataki DDoS na strony brazylijskiego rządu i stronę prezydenta pod hasłem Operation Anti-Sec. Ataki rozpoczęły się w wyniku ogłoszenia wydanego 19 czerwca - operacja mająca na celu "kradzież lub wyciek wszelkich niejawnych rządowych informacji, włączając w to e-maile i dokumentację" Od początku Operacji Anti-sec, LulzSecowa baza wsparcia rozrosła się z małych nieznanych grup do międzynarodowej sieci Anonimowych (Anonymous) aktywistów, i regionalnych oddziałów w Brazylii i Kolumbii a także Irańskiej Cyber-Armii. 23 czerwca: Departament Publicznego Bezpieczeństwa w Arizonie 23 czerwca, Lulzsec udostępnił nowy zestaw informacji nazwany “Chinga La Migra,” hiszpańska fraza oznaczająca “j***ać straż graniczną”, który odkrywa setki prywatnych wywiadowczych biuletynów, personalne informacje o policjantachi tajne dokumenty zawierające podręczniki szkoleniowe i osobistą mailową korespondencję. W informacji prasowej grupa cytowała legislację SB1070 (Support Our Law Enforcement and Safe Neighborhoods Act) - link, link - kontrowersyjnego prawa przeciwko emigracji, które przyjęto w Arizonie w kwietniu 2011, jako ich główny motyw ataku na Departament Publicznego Bezpieczeństwa. The documents classified as “law enforcement sensitive”, “not for public distribution”, and “for official use only” are primarily related to border patrol and counter-terrorism operations and describe the use of informants to infiltrate various gangs, cartels, motorcycle clubs, Nazi groups, and protest movements. PL: Dokumenty sklasyfikowane jako "poufne, dotyczące egzekwowania prawa", "nie do publicznej dystrybucji", i "tylko do oficjalnego użytkowania" są przede wszystkim związane ze straża graniczną i operacjami antyterrorystycznymi i opisują sposób wykorzystywania informatorów do infiltracji różnych gangów, karteli, klubów motocyklowych, nazistowskich grup, i ruchów protestu. Plik:Lulzsectweet8.pnghttp://twitter.com/#!/LulzSec/status/84032144283938816 25 czerwca: LulzSec kończy działalność 25 czerwca 2011 LulzSec wydał oświadczenie na pastebin.com - http://pastebin.com/1znEGmHa (po angielsku) w którym poinformował, że kończy swoją działalność; Plik:Lulzsecretire.png https://twitter.com/LulzSec/statuses/84758628325801984 Następnie oznajmili, że przekazują operację Anti-Security na ręce Anonymous; Plik:Lulzsecan.png Obydwu oświadczeniom towarzyszył torrent, który zawierał około 458 MB danych z takich stron jak AOL, AT&T czy Navy.mil. wrzucony na ich konto w serwisie The Pirate Bay. 13 lipca: Tajemnicza operacja - "Mystery Operation" 13 lipca 2011 LulzSec ogłosił, iż w momencie gdy konto Pastebin na Twitterze osiągnie 75000 obserwujących, wyruszą na tajemniczą operację, która "spowoduje chaos". Konto uzyskało około 10 tysięcy obserwujących w ciągu zaledwie 6 dni. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Grupy Hakerskie